


Don't worry Pack mom's here

by Shisuca



Series: Fictober18 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Hurt Isaac Lahey, Hurt Peter Hale, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shisuca/pseuds/Shisuca
Summary: Stiles protecting the pack, but mostly Isaac and Pater.fictober18 day 5Promt- Take what you need





	Don't worry Pack mom's here

It had all happened so fast, one-minute Stiles was arguing with Peter and Isaac about what should be made for pack supper. But Peter stopped mid-word before gabbing them by their collars and pulling them to the ground, just as the window got blown in. 

 

And that is how they got to right now, with Peter bleeding on the floor from a nasty wound and Isaac in the hands of the enemy, with claws around his throat. 

 

“what do you want” Stiles yelled while slowly hitting the emergency button on his phone.

 

There was a woman standing in the middle of the group, looking like every stereotypical female villain. In responses to stiles, she says mockingly 

 

“Oh, nothing really, just the destruction on the new hale pack”

 

Isaac whimpered, at that and Peter started waking up like he knew his newly formed family was being threatened. Stiles stood up from where he was on the ground, a dark looking taking over his face.

 

“How about this instead, you let him go and leave.”

 

She only laughed, which to stiles sounded scarily like Kate before she finale bit the bullet.

 

After she was finished, she turned to look and the man holding Iassc giving some kind of signal before he started to beat him.

 

Stiles was shaking with hatred toward this woman who dares hurt his pups, in front of him.

 

Quietly and darkly he stated “lay one more finger on him, and that will be the last time you have fingers”

 

The man stopped looking towards Stiles with an amused look. Like he thought Stiles would never do it,

 

While the man was looking to his boss for intrusions. Stiles looked to Peter and apron seeing him awake whispered so only he and Iassc could hear

 

“Take what you need and get out of here, I’m about something I don’t wish for you to see”

 

They wanted to argue against the idea, but neither got the chance as stiles made his move pulling one of his blades out.

 

As Peter when to grab Isaac and drag him outside they heard a man’s scream and smell blood.

 

They meat up the rest of the pack telling them what had transpired. Running back toward their house they arrived back to a broken front door whereupon looking through one could see two dead bodies.

 

Stiles standing near the door and once he noticed to pack outside, looked up smiling at Isaac who had all but thrown himself at him

 

Stiles just caught the boy while cooing softly, saying “No will ever hurt you again, as long as I’m here”

 

One could see by the sheer amount of blood that, any and all who attack the Hale pack would face the wrath of not only the wolfs. But like in nature, hurt the cub and momma will be pissed.


End file.
